User talk:SuperTiencha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rave Master Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rave Master Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Haru Mclean Namikaze (Talk) 10:18, June 28, 2010 Nice to meet you Hey, Just like you i just recently started watching Rave master and i also want to Help this wiki, If you would like for us to work together just pass by my talk page please and leave me a message, I Hope we can work together cus this wiki needs a lot of help. 21:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey are you okay with me becoming an admin, Since this wiki has less then 3-4 active users. Please respond to this. I just want to help and i will be glad if you support me. I already know a lot about wiki codes and i know the wiki structure so please tell me if you have any objections. Just like u i want to help this wiki alot. 22:32,2/18/2012 I have no objections or problems with you becoming an admin. I tried to be an admin awhile back but got no response since the wiki's bureaucratic hasn't been active. - SuperTiencha 22:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey i love ur images but from now and on can you place what i placed in This one and the others images. I really would appreciate that, And how did you get the Japanese title for chapter 1? 22:32,2/18/2012 Thank you so very much i will help u as much as i can, and you seem to know a lot of the wiki codes so if we work together this wiki will be really amazing, what do you say, Wanna work together? 22:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC)22:32,2/18/2012 Adminship Hey, I saw your passive-aggressive statement about your request for adminship not being heard by me, so I decided to act on it and bestow upon you admin powers! Go forth and do well unto the wikia. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :Thanks, I haven't seen any activity from you since I have ever used this wiki. I plan on getting this site organized and put lots of stuff on it. Now that im an admin I can put up a logo that I have for the site. - SuperTiencha 22:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoa you sound like you have some big ideas for the wiki. If you're serious enough about it and you wanna organize and stuff you could just ask for a little extension on your powers... -- Haru Mclean Namikaze :::Wao congrats i see you were made Admon to, Now we can work to our full pontential, And thanks for following the Image rules. Also I like to thank you 2 Haru we wont disappoint you. But for now all am goin to do is add an Infobox to all the characters and a picture then i will add summaries and then this wiki will look amazing. :). 00:26,2/20/2012 Episode infoboxes Hey, it's me, Taka from AV. Omega natsu2 tells me to ask you about the episode template/ infoboxes. I already added episodes 1 and 2 already. The template I used was from Sket Dance Wikia. I'm still getting used to the code. The Kanji, Romaji, op, and ed won't appear for some reason. One more question: Do we go by the English names or the Japanese names for Rave Master? For AV, FoxxFireArt told me to go with the Japanese names. Here, I see you guys use the Dub names. I went with the dub names. Takashichea 18:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Lol wasn't this the question you asked me to ask.omega_natsu2 I think we should actually go with just simply Episode 1, Episode 2, ect. because it is the most neutral and it is already like that with the chapter pages. I will look into the infobox and fix that later. - SuperTiencha 18:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) hey About the template, that is How haru wanted it can you please not change anything else again, thanks. 21:42,2/25/2012 Re: Episode Titles Yeah, that sounds great! I'll fix it. What about the list of episodes page? Takashichea 22:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey i changed some of the colors of some templates, don't be alarmed, am planing something for the near future, Thanks :) pls don't change them, Thanks. Also please don't remove the Under Construction Template. 21:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Hello, Not so long ago i requested for the Visual Mode to be shut down, they want me to discuss this with all the Active users, so please come here and cast your Vote. 14:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Category Hey nice categories, however, most of them don't even make sense like; this one, what you wrote makes absolutely no sense. 16:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ya I haven't read the series in a long time so I don't quite remember what sentenoids exactly were I was just writing what I vaguely remembered. - SuperTiencha 16:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well i just wanted to know what it was that you were trying to write, otherwise i would of wrote something instead of telling you but i wasn't sure what you ment so i needed to ask you. 17:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Vote Vote. 17:41, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Never mind wrong person. 20:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Vote Don't worry, you're not on the list. If you're interested to vote on who should not be an Admin or not. I left another message on your Anime Vice profile page. 01:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Super, due to your inactivity your rights were removed. Long ago we made some new rules for the admins and bureaucrat, you can see them here. You have been away from a much longer time. Please keep editing and help us improve this wiki. Thank You. 22:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC)